


Ничего особенного

by Sanastezis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanastezis/pseuds/Sanastezis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Ничего особенного<br/><b>Автор:</b> Санастезис Нёкл<br/><b>Бета:</b> Cordy Laer<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Лестрейд/Майкрофт<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13 за тему<br/><b>Жанр:</b> romance, элементы angst<br/><b>Саммари:</b> двое в пабе, ничего особенного.<br/><b>Предупреждение:</b> пасхалки : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего особенного

— ...ну я и послал эту дуру куда подальше.

Бармен несколько раз бездумно кивнул, дёргаными движениями протирая стойку. Джейк заходил каждую неделю, заказывал скотч и цедил его весь вечер, жалуясь на свою подружку. Бросал её каждую пятницу, а в воскресенье полз целовать ноги и вымаливать прощение. Ничего интересно.

Бармен скользнул к посетителю на другом конце. Тот пил исключительно воду, со льдом и лимоном, чтобы походило на коктейль. Знакомый приём: чтобы склеить девушку, пьёшь якобы наравне с ней. Вот только он ни разу не видел, чтобы мужчина с кем-нибудь разговаривал, хотя тот и появлялся исправно, раз в месяц. Сидел до самого закрытия, потягивая свою обманку, изредка поглядывал по сторонам, но казалось — слышал и видел всё, что происходит вокруг.

— Ещё?

Мужчина подвинул полупустой стакан. Бармен бросил попытки его разговорить, ещё в первый раз испробовав на нём все свои приёмы. Тот не "кололся", если отвечал, то односложно, а чаще смотрел как на пустое место. Это раздражало, да весь он неимоверно раздражал. Одет был не броско, в обычные брюки и однотонные рубашки, ничем не отличимый от остальных гостей, но иначе, чем "холёным" его не назвать. Холёный, вылощенный, плавный, словно каждым жестом говорящий "я лучше тебя".

Принимая стакан, он странно усмехнулся, будто услышал мысли бармена. Допил залпом, бросил деньги на стол и вышел.

— Эй! Добавь-ка мне! Надо отметить, что я наконец сбросил эту корову со своих плеч!

***

Майкрофт раздраженно натянул перчатки. Никакого улова, почти три часа потрачены зря. Ну не считать же стоящим очередной грандиозный разрыв Джейка? В прошлый раз тоже перепало не слишком много, и Майкрофт подумывал сменить место. В конце концов, "Святая утка" просто подвернулась под руку и ничем не отличалась от сотен таких же заведений по всему Лондону.

Он потянулся к ручке, когда дверь распахнулась, едва не ударив его по лбу. Мужчина буркнул что-то среднее между "извнте" и "пшлкчёту", и протиснулся, обдав табачным дымом, дешевым одеколоном и морозом. Майкрофт бросил ему в спину задумчивый взгляд. Полицейский, недавно получил повышение, женат, детей нет, младшая сестра работает учительницей начальных классов, хочет завести собаку, но боится, что некому будет за ней ухаживать, делает вид, что пытается бросить курить, часто бывает в пабах, не любит... Майкрофт оборвал себя. Нет, ничего интересного, не стоит даже тех мизерных усилий, которые он уже потратил.

И забыл о нём через секунду.

***

Надо было всё-таки сменить паб, любой ресурс рано или поздно истощается. Большинство посетителей не просто знакомы, выучены до мельчайших подробностей, а новые поражают лишь вершинами собственной заурядности. Кажется, что люди с каждым годом становятся всё скучнее и скучнее, хотя, казалось бы — куда ещё?

— Ещё?

Майкрофт сначала не глядя подвинул стакан и только потом сообразил, что вопрос был задан не ему, а соседу. Впрочем, тот повторил жест, скопировав его почти один в один, даже коротко стукнул пальцем по дереву, как это делал Майкрофт, когда улов его не радовал. Только пил незнакомец не воду, а виски, двойной и не разбавленный, и не как Джейк, а планомерно надираясь.

Полицейский, женат, детей нет... А, точно.

— Вы едва не ударили меня.

Мужчина поперхнулся и закашлялся, глядя на Майкрофта так, будто с ним заговорило Лох-несское чудовище. Впрочем, Майкрофт был с ним полностью согласен, потому что никак не мог объяснить себе, зачем только что изменил негласному правилу своей охоты.

— Чего?

— Вы едва не ударили меня. Месяц назад.

— Чего?

— Месяц назад. — Майкрофт почувствовал себя идиотом. Какого чёрта он ещё разговаривает и что-то объясняет? Какое ему дело до очередного скучного человека? — Вы входили, я выходил. Вы едва не ударили меня дверью.

— А. Ну. Простите? — Мужчина потёр шею. — Хотите, я куплю вам что-нибудь в качестве извинений?

— Нет.

И Майкрофт наконец отвернулся, радуясь, что нелепая беседа прекратилась. Несколько минут смотрел в свой стакан, а потом не выдержал:

— Что?

— Грег, — повторил сосед, ничуть не обиженный, что его протянутую руку проигнорировали.

Майкрофт демонстративно посмотрел на свою ладонь, затем на ладонь Грега. Обычно этого достаточно, чтобы собеседник сник и пересел, но этот был либо уже слишком пьян, либо просто, в принципе, из тех жизнерадостных идиотов, которые любят, когда о них вытирают ноги.

— Майкл, — надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, Майкрофт отвернулся, но кого он обманывает? Третий стакан — явно не предел этого Грега, а значит, случилось худшее и с ним намереваются непринуждённо поболтать, что совсем не входило в план.

Майкрофт поднялся и быстро пошел на выход, не обращая внимания на окрик в спину. Едва он переступил порог, как зазвонил телефон, и вся досада на навязчивого соседа забылась. Антея не стала бы звонить по пустякам.

Пропажу перчаток он обнаружил лишь на следующее утро.

***

Перчатки были дорогие, из хорошей кожи, немного потёртые, ношеные, но видно, что хозяин обращался с ними бережно. Владелец явно занимал не самый мелкий пост, не курил и часто путешествовал, пользовался... Майкрофт несколько раз удивлённо моргнул, по всему выходило, что перчатки его. Наконец поднял глаза на человека, который бросил их на стойку. Полицейский, женат... А. 

— Что вам нужно?

Мужчина нахмурился, потом коротко пожал плечами.

— Ничего. Вы перчатки забыли. Возвращаю.

— Благодарю, — невыразительно сказал Майкрофт, не двигаясь, и удивлённо вскинул брови: — Вы носили их с собой целый месяц?

— Делать мне нечего. Я с того раза здесь не был, а сегодня, — он снова пожал плечами, — захватил на всякий случай. Видите — случай подвернулся.

Тот снова сел рядом, но на этот раз с разговорами не лез и Майкрофт перестал обращать на него внимание. В пабе сегодня несколько новых лиц. Парень с длинными волосами в дальнем углу, двадцати одного нет, но его бросила девушка, так что он пытается неумело напиться в гордом одиночестве. А девушка, скорее всего, ему изменила; нет, не дошло, ушла раньше. Как банально, всё из-за плохого секса.

Мужчина за ближним к выходу столиком куда интереснее. Профессор английской литературы, двое детей... Или трое? А, молодая любовница, но не студентка. "Достань бумажник", — мысленно попросил Майкрофт, — "не студентка, так кто же?". Профессор оглянулся по сторонам и вытащил телефон. Ещё лучше, только чуть повернись и-и-и — бинго! Подружка младшего сына, старшая школа, не больше.

Майкрофт довольно усмехнулся и заметил, что его сосед громко разговаривает по телефону.

— Что "Грег", что "Грег"? Сорок лет "Грег". Я тебе не обещал, в конце концов. — Он прижал сотовый плечом, обе руки запустив в карманы. Карманы были, видимо, очень глубокими, рукава пальто слишком широкими, и рука не проходила в разрез полностью, так что Грег рывками пытался добраться до дна и подцепить что-то кончиками пальцев. От каждого такого рывка трубка на его плече кренилась, и Майкрофт поймал себя, что протянул руку, желая поправить её. Он быстро поменял направление и взмахнул ладонью, будто давай знак бармену. Грег покосился на него с благодарностью, но Майкрофт сказал себе, что ему показалось. За что бы его можно было благодарить?

Наконец один из рывков увенчался успехом, и на свет были извлечены сильно помятая пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Бармен постучал пальцем по перечёркнутому символу. Грег посмотрел умоляюще, подняв один палец, но бармен решительно покачал головой.

— Слушай, ну сколько вы вместе? — Он раздраженно оборвал собеседника. — Пару месяцев? На кой ляд мне с ним знакомиться, может, вы разбежитесь на следующей неделе? Вот сделает предложение, тогда и посмотрим. Или, не дай бог, будет как с этим, как его, Роджером? Ну который сбежал, как только узнал, где я работаю. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я отпугивал твоих кавалеров? Всё, Роз, мне пора, у меня тут труп утопленника. Ты же знаешь, они такие вздувшиеся, опоздаю — лопнет, забрызгав всё место преступление вонючей... — Он засмеялся, когда в динамике раздались короткие гудки. — Хуже нет, чем занудные младшие сёстры, которые всё делают по правилам.

Майкрофт мог бы поспорить, но только кивнул, глядя, как Грег крошит в руках сигарету.

— Всё было проще, когда мы были детьми и она пыталась впихнуть в меня брокколи, — пробормотал он едва слышно, а потом добавил, громче и веселее: — А теперь она пытается впихнуть в меня своих бойфрендов, потому что их положено знакомить с родственниками! А ведь скоро Рождество, что значит... — Он нервным движением вытащил ещё одну сигарету, вспомнил о запрете и вздохнул. — Пойду, покурю, — поднимаясь, сказал он, будто Майкрофту могло бы быть интересно, куда и зачем он пошел.

В паб он так и не вернулся. Майкрофт отметил это, когда уходил сам и случайно смахнул со стойки раскрошенный табак.

***

Майкрофт ликовал. Сезонные скидки в честь праздников привлекли много народу, и всего за час он успел выловить полугодовую норму. Хотя, конечно, за удовольствие пришлось расплатиться временно снятым запретом на курение, зудящим шумом и тем, что кто-то постоянно пихал в спину, протискиваясь мимо с кружками.

Звякнул колокольчик, и в толпу посетителей влилась очередная парочка, нет, просто коллеги. Полицейские, тяжелая смена, девушка чем-то недовольна, но не исходом дела, а своим спутником. Майкрофт чуть повернулся, когда узнал его, будто специально, чтобы получить лёгкий приветственный кивок.

Они сели далеко от него, прижавшись друг к другу почти вплотную, чтобы втиснуться за стойку. Грег что-то быстро заказал бармену, — двойной не разбавленный, — а девушка уже шипела с недовольным видом ему на ухо. Так они и сидели весь вечер, — Майкрофт изредка поглядывал на них, — Грег виновато улыбался, пытался отшутиться и цедил свою порцию виски, а девушка злилась, отчитывала его и каждый глоток провожала внимательным взглядом.

Что-то не складывалась в этой картинке, и тем она и привлекала Майкрофта. В ней было какое-то несоответствие.

Девушка резко повернулась, потому что кто-то влетел ей в бок, и быстро, гневно заговорила, подвыпивший парень ответил, завязалась перепалка, больше похожая на флирт, и — вот, озарило Майкрофта. Вот, что не давало покоя — лицо Грега, когда его соседка отворачивалась. Обычное лицо, живое, выражающее какие-то чувства, но стоило ей отвести взгляд, как оно превращалось в пустую маску, с застывшей, изломанной линией губ и остекленевшими глазами, секунда — и всё снова возвращалось к норме. 

Майкрофт попытался вытащить из памяти их прошлые встречи, чтобы проверить, было ли так всегда, но тут в паб вошла молодая женщина с гораздо более интересной историей. Когда он снова посмотрел в тот угол, там уже никого не было.

***

Грег плюхнулся на соседний стул, тут же, без слов, получил свой стакан, на треть заполненный янтарным напитком, и с торжеством произнёс:

— Праздники закончились! — Салютует и залпом выпил виски, поморщившись. — Больше никаких подарков, поздравлений и семейных обедов с ужинами.

— Ваша жена так плохо готовит?

— А откуда вы?.. А, кольцо. — Майкрофт не стал объяснять, что существует тридцать две приметы, чтобы определить семейное положение, и кольцо находится в самом конце списка. — Она хорошо готовит, очень вкусно, — мягко сказал Грег, в лице промелькнула вина. — А как этот красно-конфетный кошмар пережили вы?

Ответ у Майкрофта готов давно; вся беседа уже спланирована им, расписана, как нотная партия. Он открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать.

— Чёрт! — Грег хлопал себя по бокам. — Это не моё пальто.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я надел чужое пальто. — он рылся в карманах, вытряхивая мелкий бумажный мусор, пощупал декоративные пуговицы на правом рукаве. — Точно — не моё. И как я умудрился? А, да, я же сегодня из морга ехал.— Поводил пальцем по воздуху, вспоминая: — Я повесил пальто на вешалку, а потом спешил и забрал его со стола. Значит, скорее всего, его сняли с трупа. Ай, ладно, всё равно завтра опять туда, тогда и верну. — На этом он успокоился и вернулся к напитку, словно уйти в чужой одежде — это совершенно нормально. Случайно унести предполагаемый вещдок и просто — предмет, что соприкасался с чьим-то мертвым телом, — просто-таки обычное дело.

Майкрофт пытался подобрать слова, но дар связной речи неожиданно отказал ему и весь план полетел к чёрту.

— Майкл, — сказал Грег, заметив смятение соседа, — я пошутил, это моё пальто.

Майкрофт слишком умён и слишком долго работал с профессиональными лжецами, широкой улыбкой и весёлыми голосом его не обмануть. Хотя нужно признать, что Грег играл эту маленькую роль весьма талантливо, так, что даже глаза сверкали от довольства хорошей шуткой, любой другой бы поверил.

Он тоже улыбнулся, поддерживая спектакль, разыгранный специально для него.

— Так вы полицейский? Не самая благодарная работа.

— Ну кто-то же должен её делать. Можете считать, что я с детства перечитал Агаты Кристи и был фанатом Нэнси Дрю.

Майкрофт понятия не имел, кто эти люди, но кивнул. 

— Девушка, с который вы приходили в прошлый раз, ваша коллега?

— В прошлый раз? А, Салли. Да, коллега. Подчинённая, на самом деле, но часто забывает об этом.

Грег никак не прокомментировал, что случайным знакомым, которые, к тому же, до этого старательно избегали любой попытки общения, не положено замечать такие вещи. Он не обратил внимания и на изменившееся поведение "Майкла", который сидел теперь в пол-оборота, чтобы удобнее было разговаривать.

— А вы, Майкл, кем работаете? — И опять не выслушав заготовленный ответ, воскликнул: — Чёрт!

— Ботинки на вас тоже чужие? — желчно спросил Майкрофт, потому что нет ничего более раздражающего, чем когда тебя перебивают.

— Нет. Я просто подумал, что имя Майкл вам чертовски не подходит.

— А какое, по-вашему, подходит?

— Не знаю. — Грег пристально посмотрел в лицо Майкрофту, отчего тому стало неуютно, и он поспешил отвернуться. — Что-нибудь более... помпезное, вычурное, историческое. Цезарь, например. Марк Аурелий какой-нибудь.

— Зато ваше вам — идеально. "Грег", что может быть обыкновенней? Фамилия не "Смит" случайно?

— Лестрейд. — Он никак не отреагировал на неожиданную колкость, продолжая разглядывать свой стакан на свету. — Грегори Лестрейд, абсолютно ничего особенного, приятно познакомиться.

Наверное, Майкрофт должен был извиниться, он и сам не понимал, почему так взвился, но вместо этого сказал:

— Ваша коллега выглядела недовольной.

— Салли всегда недовольна. Это у неё такой образ жизни, ни дня без перепалки.

— У вас что-то случилось?

— С чего вы взяли? — Грег покосился на него, отпивая.

— Вы выглядели как человек, у которого умер кто-то очень близкий.

Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что у него покалывает пальцы и быстрее стучит сердце. Он знал, что играет ва-банк, выкладывает сырую теорию, рассчитывая, что либо прав и тогда Грег, удивлённый его проницательностью, выложит всю правду, либо не прав и по законам психологии его поправят. В любом случае, он получит свою историю.

— Что-то вроде того, — сказал Грег, глядя в точку где-то за левым плечом бармена, допил и поставил стакан на стойку, как припечатал. Хлопнул Майкрофта по плечу и быстро ушел.

До самого вечера, несмотря на неплохой улов, Майкрофт не мог избавиться от разочарования и досады, которые жужжали, словно мошки, где-то в дальнем углу сознания.

***

Майкрофт вздрогнул, когда кто-то тронул его за руку. Последние несколько минут он оглядывал битком набитое помещение паба, в котором не то что яблоку, кунжутному семечку некуда было упасть, и сначала это обрадовало, толпа обещала много историй, но потом оказалось, что все места заняты. Не стоять же у входа?

Он обернулся, сталкиваясь взглядом с Грегом. Тот мотнул головой, указывая на дальний столик, самое непопулярное место. Он стоял в углу, около окна, из которого нещадно дуло, поэтому мало кто по доброй воле соглашался сесть там, но сейчас выбирать было не из чего. 

— Какого чёрта? — лаконично спросил Майкрофт, устроившись рядом с Грегом.

— Четырнадцатое февраля плюс удачная реклама в газете, получаем кошмар мизантропа.

— Но сегодня пятнадцатое.

— А ещё сегодня вечер пятницы.

Майкрофт недовольно покосился на парочку за соседним столиком, которая тесно сплелась в объятьях и всё больше кренилась в его сторону.

— Ты сюда каждый день ходишь?

— Делать мне больше нечего, — ответил он, подвинувшись подальше от соседей, и оказавшись почти вплотную к Грегу. Впрочем, так было даже удобнее, не приходилось напрягать горло, пытаясь перекричать гомон посетителей. — Раз в месяц, не чаще.

— Надо же. Я так же и каждый раз совпадаем.

Майкрофт дёрнул плечом, задев Грега. Проходившая мимо девушка наклонилась к нему и что-то смущенно спросила. Грег улыбнулся, ответил быстро и едва качнул головой. Девушка повторила вопрос настойчивее, наклонившись ещё ниже, так что разрез её платья оказался прямо у него перед глазами. Откинувшись, он отвёл полу пиджака и постучал пальцем по значку. Девушка вспыхнула, невнятно пробормотала извинения и растворилась в толпе.

Только когда Грег снова повернулся к нему, Майкрофт осознал, что всё это время смотрел не на девушку, хотя она могла быть интересной, а в затылок соседа.

— Ты меня старше, на сколько? Пару лет? — торопливо спросил он, удивляясь, что его ещё могут интересовать такие глупости. — Но твои волосы, почему они такие? 

Грег провёл ладонью по голове, от лба до затылка.

— Какие?

— Седые.

— Не знаю, так вышло. — Чуть изогнутые кончики его губ, опустились, словно он вспомнил о чём-то неприятном, и выражение это не пропало привычно, спустя мгновение, а будто прилипло. Майкрофт следил, как Грег пытался вернуть фальшивую радость на лицо, обычный его у-меня-всё-нормально вид, но не выходило, как если бы сейчас, в эту минуту, его роль оказалась слишком тяжелой. Он поднял стакан к лицу, чтобы спрятать слабость, но Майкрофт, подавшись чему-то интуитивному в собственной душе, мягко перехватил его руку и сказал:

— Ты довольно много пьёшь.

Грег закаменел от напряжения, а потом обмяк, посмотрев на него растерянно. Опустил стакан, и Майкрофту пришлось убрать ладонь. Они молчали, а шум людей вокруг плескался подобно морю, накатывал и отступал, словно они сидели на крохотном пяточке суши только вдвоём.

— Я сломанный. — Он перекатил бокал в ладони. — Как игрушка. Вроде крутишь завод, а машина не едет, мартышка не стучит в барабан. Что-то внутри сломалось, и понять не можешь, что именно. Я даже не заметил, как это случилось. Жил, как обычно, работа, друзья, дом, однажды проснулся, а внутри что-то сломано. Сначала пытался поговорить с женой, она сказала, у меня кризис среднего возраста. Я поверил, а потом... — он говорил очень тихо, будто сам с собой, но Майкрофт слышал ясно, каждое слово и даже то, что было не сказано. — Двое детей пропали, погодки, семь лет. Чёрный рынок органов. Их даже не зашили, так и бросили тела на складе. Салли рвало, железную Салли полоскало, как стажёра, а я смотрел и ничего. Ничего не чувствовал, даже усталости, даже какого-нибудь жалкого облегчения.

— Так бывает у полицейских. Синдром выгорания.

Грег поднял на него взгляд, посмотрел удивлённо, отвернулся, покачал головой.

— Это не про меня.

— Всем кажется, что это не про них, — едва договорив, Майкрофт понял, что сделал что-то ужасное.

Лицо Грега, и без того казавшееся замкнутым, превратилось в посмертную маску. Тяжелый и пустой взгляд застыл, упершись в столешницу, бескровные губы ломаной линией перечертили лицо, сложились в улыбку, от которой веяло безумием. Грег сгорбился и словно бы перестал дышать. Скованный его безжизненностью, Майкрофт боялся шевельнуться.

— Перед новым годом трахнул какую-то девушку. Не знаю зачем. Я был пьян, она предложила. А после поехал домой и посреди ужина понял, что не люблю свою жену, и никогда не любил, и не могу вспомнить, зачем вообще женился. Все, кого я звал друзьями, лишь приятели, с которыми можно выпить пива и посмотреть матч. И всё это больше не нужно мне. Отношения, работа, люди, всё это мне больше не нужно и, кажется, никогда и не было нужно. Зачем я прожил это время, чем заполнил его? Был ли я счастлив, хотя бы день, хотя бы мгновение или всё это было маской, просто делал то, чего от меня ждали? — Он выпрямился, откинулся на спинку стула и поднял лицо к потолку. — Я забываю. Выхожу из дома утром, а в следующий момент — уже в кабинете или на месте преступления, и совершенно не помню, что было между. Начинаю что-то говорить и не помню, договорил ли, или что хотел сказать, или с кем говорил.

Он встал, разбив этим резким движением кокон тишины, и людской шум обрушился на Майкрофта, оглушив на секунду. Он смотрел в спину Грегу, который пробирался сквозь толпу к выходу. Наверное, он должен был догнать его, что-то сказать, предложить помощь или, наоборот, выкинуть из головы, мало ли что можно наговорить незнакомцу в пабе, под хмель от хорошего виски. У него не вышло ни то, ни другое. Он так и остался сидеть, но не мог перестать прокручивать в голове чужой, ровный голос, завороженный им, завороженный непонятной, другой, странной, непохожей болью, которой с ним поделились, и одновременно раздавленный ею, как если бы она была его собственной. Пытался пережить ошеломляющее ощущение близости к другому человеку, которую никогда не испытывал во время своей ловли, даже узнавая истории людей до последней детали, вытаскивая на свет всю их подноготную.

— Этот стул занят?

Он бездумно кивнул, не расслышав вопрос.

***

Майкрофт просидел до последнего клиента, но не у стойки, как обычно, а за угловым столиком, который, как правило, не выбирал. Колокольчик звякнул, но никто не вошел.

Он поколебался с минуту и вытащил телефон.

— Есть дело и, пожалуйста, давай без обычного спектакля про строптивого братца?

***

— ...детство в одном месте, — разорялся бармен. — Это же надо додуматься, чтобы спереть колокольчик с двери! Он стоит-то три пенса, а мне хозяин всю плешь проел. Как обычно? — спросил он поверх головы Грега и, видимо, получив безмолвный ответ, вынул бокал, налил туда воду, добавил лёд и лимон.

Грег обернулся, вздохнул и поплёлся за прямой, словно палка, спиной.

— Рассказал? — спросил Майкрофт, подвинув ногой стул.

— Рассказал.

— Зачем?

— Не знаю, — Грег потёр безымянный палец, с которого ещё не сошел след от кольца. — Должно было стать легче. — "Но не стало" повисло в воздухе.

Он замер на секунду, потом встряхнулся и бодро произнёс:

— Зато, ты знаешь, на работе такой парень чудной объявился. Называет себя "консультирующий детектив". Заявился и потребовал самое сложное дело, да ещё нагло так, а когда его послали, сказал, — он щёлкнул пальцами, припоминая, — что мы тут сборище умственно отсталых макак, которые не разглядели бы преступника, даже если бы он станцевал джигу голышом прямо у нас на столах. Не помню точно, я хохотал как ненормальный. Его почти побили, пришлось вступиться. Дал ему дело, ради шутки, а он решил, представляешь? Всего лишь по отчётам определил все детали так, будто был там. Салли его тут же пробила, но он чист.

Майкрофт с удовольствием отметил, что Грег говорит с неподдельной живостью, увлечённо, как ребёнок, который впервые прокатился на американских горках. Правда радость его померкла, как только он подумал о цене, которую придётся за это заплатить. 

Грег вдруг негромко засмеялся, немного хрипло, совсем не так, как обычно. Подумаешь, как-то отстранёно решил Майкрофт, всего несколько лет издёвок со стороны высокомерного сопляка, оно того стоило.

— Прости, что-то я увлёкся. Ты так и не рассказал, кем работаешь. Я вообще ничего о тебе не знаю, — с притворным, — шутливым, — недовольством произнёс Грег.

Сначала Майкрофт хотел солгать, таков был изначальный план, потом решил промолчать и сменить тему, потом ответить, что не хочет об этом говорить. Но в конечном итоге он сказал, немного смущённо потерев лоб:

— Наверное, стоит начать с того, что зовут меня не Майкл...

*** 

— Прямо так?

— Прямо так. — Грег с серьёзным видом кивнул. — Если Роза думает, что может застать меня врасплох, заявившись в девять утра с этим своим Арнольдом, то пусть радуется, что я вообще надел в ту ночь пижаму. И, в самом деле, она же в своё время перечитала все мои книжки про Нэнси Дрю, не могла выдумать более благовидный предлог, чем "мы думали помочь тебе с переездом"? И это спустя неделю!

— Ты должен радоваться, она учится врать.

— Да я просто в восторге!

***

Грег мрачно посмотрел на запотевшее стекло, по которому медленно стекала капелька влаги. Потом плюнул на приличия, вытащил подтаявший кусочек льда и протёр им шею.

— Это несправедливо, — проворчал Майкрофт. — Почему никто не рвался за тот столик зимой, когда приходилось сидеть в верхней одежде, чтобы не заработать пневмонию.

— Меня гораздо больше заботит, когда починят кондиционер.

— Меня гораздо больше заботит, что ещё только июнь.

Грег, преодолев жадность, протянул ему почти растаявший кубик льда.

***

— Разве ты сам не замечаешь, — горячился Майкрофт, — насколько нелепые и смехотворные формы принимает бессмысленное желание Уэльса отделиться от Великобритании!

— Конечно, как можно. — Грег широко зевнул. — Скорее уж нужно отделить от Британии Англию.

— Твои шутки не уместны. Происходящее культурное расщепление нашей страны и его последствия должны волновать каждого, ведь в конце концов...

— Можно кофе? — прошептал Грег бармену, тот понятливо кивнул, и вытащил две чашки.

Паб должен был закрыться ещё два часа назад, но он боялся прервать разошедшегося гостя, каким-то шестым чувством улавливая, что это может обернуться проблемами побольше, чем потеря чаевых.

 

*** 

— Грег. — Майкрофт незаметно отодвинул стакан. — Послушай.

Тот лишь вяло дёрнул плечом, продолжая сверлить пустым взглядом свой телефон.

— Это всего лишь помолвка. — Грег встрепенулся, в лицо вернулась осмысленность. — До свадьбы ещё очень долго, а может, они и вовсе передумают.

— Ей всего тридцать два, она ещё совсем ребёнок! И этот Арнольд ей совсем не подходит, может, он вообще гей и это лишь способ подобраться ко мне. Пару месяцев назад, когда я только переехал, они заявились ко мне, якобы помогать. Так вот, он так пялился на мою пижаму! Прямо уходить не хотел.

— Ты уже рассказывал эту историю. И тогда тебе показалось, что они, цитирую, "сбежали, словно увидели призрак Рузвельта". 

— Да? — Грег сильно нахмурился и потёр висок, потом морщины разгладились, и он со вздохом сказал: — Ну ладно тогда. Всё равно, она ещё слишком маленькая для замужества.

*** 

Тянулся уже шестой гудок, и это нервировало, потому что обычно Грег брал трубку не позже третьего. Ко всему прочему зарядили осенние дожди, и Майкрофт промочил ботинки насквозь. Наконец гудки оборвались.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я отменил встречу с послом России, чтобы прийти в этот чёртов паб?

— А сегодня уже наступило? — Послышалось шуршание, потом продолжительный кашель. — Прости, это всё Шерлок. Пришлось побегать под дождём, — Грег хрипло рассмеялся. — Ты не поверишь, но он тут обмолвился, что у него есть старший брат. У меня правда отказывает воображение, когда я пытаюсь его представить. Ладно, прости. Я сейчас приеду. — И он разразился таким кашлем, будто собирался выплюнуть лёгкие.

— Идиот!

— Знаю. — В голосе его отчётливо звучала улыбка. Майкрофт знал её хорошо, хоть и видел не часто. Кривая, виноватая улыбка человека, словно говорящая "вот такой я урод, уж простите, но я исправлюсь". Она неимоверно раздражала, хотя бы тем, что каждый раз Майкрофту казалось — это его оплошность, недоглядел, не подумал, дал повод.

— Я пошлю курьера с лекарствами, — и тут же оборвал вежливое бормотание. — За это ты бросишь курить. Завтра же.

— Идёт. До встречи в октябре?

— Может быть. Если я не улечу в Россию. — Когда в трубке снова раздались гудки, он повторил: "Идиот", — только на этот раз не зная, к кому обращается: к Грегу или к себе.

***

— За молодых! — снова гаркнул кто-то.

Уже изрядно набравшийся Джейк захихикал и опрокинул стопку. Второй час он угощал всех посетителей в честь своей помолвки.

Майкрофт терял терпение. В пабе сегодня много народу, видимо, друзей Джейка, и его постоянно то тянули выпить, то пытались разговорить, дыша спиртом. Наконец в дверях появилась знакомая фигура и, кивнув бармену, сразу свернула в сторону пустого угла.

Грег двигался неуловимо неуклюже, трижды столкнувшись с другими гостями и дважды запнувшись о стулья, каждый раз рассеянно извиняясь. Майкрофт забрал заказ, — два стакана с водой и лимоном, — и поспешил к нему.

— А, ты уже здесь? Я тебя не заметил.

Майкрофт ощутил дежавю, уж слишком знакомое фальшивое выражение спокойствия нацепил Грег, но в этот раз он не собирался поддерживать его игру.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Как твоя поездка в Россию? Говорят, там смертельно холодно.

— Не меняй тему. Какого чёрта у тебя случилось?

— Майкрофт, у меня ровным счётом ничего не случилось.

Злость вспыхнула неожиданно и такая сильная, что на секунду в глазах потемнело. Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться, но чем дольше смотрел в безучастное лицо, тем сильнее хотел ударить его. В голову вдруг пришла по-детски обидная мысль, что все его усилия за эти месяцы Грег легко перечеркнул, а следом за ней — что всё это изначально было бессмысленным. Кто для него этот человек? Всего лишь странный приятель, с которым он видится раз в месяц. Когда-то он рассказал свою такую тяжелую, ах, такую горькую историю, и тебе за каким-то чёртом понадобилось помочь ему?

Он словно сбросил заклятье, которое владело им в этот год, и злился всё больше, оттого, что кто-то посмел приобрести над ним такую власть. Кто-то, в ком не было ничего особенно, заурядная песчинка в людском море, со своими крошечными, мелочными проблемками и страданьицем. И вот на это Майкрофт потратил столько сил?

То, что Грег не пытался его остановить, казалось логичным.

На улице было смертельно холодно.

*** 

"Пьяный гугенот" разительно отличался от "Святой утки". Публика была не в пример моложе и более шумной, можно было курить, а бармен был не просто навязчивым — буквально под кожу лез. В очередной раз отклонив предложение опробовать "самый трендовый фреш сезона", Майкрофт с раздражением подумал о том как обманчивы могут быть вывески. Но место давно стоило сменить, и "Гугенот" был ничем не хуже любого другого паба.

Компания молодых людей, юристы, первокурсники. Светловолосая девушка переспала с преподавателем, чтобы сдать экзамен; бритый налысо парень завалил сессию, боится поговорить со строгими родителями, у одного из которых рак. У отца, нет, у матери. Остальные вообще ничего из себя не представляют.

Женатая пара, только что из путешествия, утром поссорились из-за немытых кружек, днём ездили к его бабушке, чтобы помочь с уборкой. У бабушки богатое наследство, жена не знает, муж не говорит. У неё любовник, у него, хм, тоже любовник. Значительно старше него. Как обыденно.

Девушка с пирсингом в носу и губе. Проиграла крупную сумму, ждёт здесь букмекера. Деньги были нужны на подарок младшему брату. Сирота, выросла в детдоме. Живёт в одной квартире с девушкой, спит с ней, изображая лесбиянку, чтобы не платить. Слишком предсказуемо.

Не отсчитывая, бросил на стойку купюры.

Всё это ему больше не нужно.

***

"Седины стало больше", с неосмысленной горечью подумал Майкрофт.

Казалось бы, в феврале "Святая утка" была переполнена до предела, так что шагу ступить негде. Но в канун нового года места не было даже чтобы вздохнуть, а народ толпился уже на пороге, так что, едва войдя, Майкрофт оказался зажат между людьми, словно в тиски.

Грег сидел в углу, за их столиком, который никто не решался занимать. Он не смотрел по сторонам, бессмысленным взглядом уставившись в бокал, покачивая его, перекатывая кубики льда, и Майкрофт мог рассматривать его, ничего не опасаясь.

Какие только мысли не приходили к нему в голову за эти месяцы, решения менялись от "позвонить немедленно" до "закрыть все пабы в Англии, чтобы, не дай бог...". И зачем были нужны два месяца этих странных, так не свойственных ему сомнений, если в конечном итоге все они разбились о тонкие пряди седины в тёмных волосах и чувство сожаления, будто эти пряди - его вина, о рассеянный взгляд и полоску антитабачного пластыря, что выглядывала из рукава.

Пробираясь к столу, Майкрофт думал о том, что всю жизнь охотился за чужими жизнями, коллекционировал их, выискивал интересные, необычные, яркие, и никогда и мысли не допускал, что главной для него станет история, которая с первого взгляда показалась скучной. История, неотъемлемой частью которой ему захочется стать, захочется изменить её, чтобы усталости во взгляде было меньше, чтобы фальши в улыбке не было вовсе. Чтобы история эта была, пусть нелепо, неправдоподобно, как пишут только в сказках, но счастливой.

— Ты довольно много пьёшь, — Майкрофт выхватил стакан из-под протянутой руки Грега, осушил его и едва сдержал кашель.

— Да я вообще довольно неправильно живу.

— Значение правильности весьма переоценивают.

— Скажи об этом Розе.

— Скажу, если ты нас познакомишь.

— Познакомлю. — Грег посмотрел так ошалело, с каплей неверия на самом дне взгляда, что Майкрофту стало неуютно. — Правда она на меня злится. Я отказался пойти к психоаналитику.

— Вот как? Отчего же?

— Не люблю делиться сокровенным с малознакомыми людьми. Ну, знаешь, таскаться каждый месяц к незнакомому парню, рассказать ему о том, в чём боишься признаваться даже самому себе, говорить с ним обо всём подряд, а потом как-нибудь осознать, что только и живёшь ради этих встреч. Разве кто-нибудь в здравом уме согласится на такое?

— Да, ты прав. К тому же, насколько мне известно, сами психоаналитики нередко попадают в зависимость от своих клиентов.

Грег фыркнул и покачал головой. Майкрофт огляделся, будто только сейчас заметив людей вокруг.

— Здесь душно, поговорим на улице.

— Я знаю одно местечко, недалеко отсюда, там должно быть не так людно.

— Не важно, главное — пойдём отсюда.

Колокольчик потонул в общем шуме, и никто не обратил внимания на двух мужчин, которые покинули паб.

***

Бармен механически протирал давно уже чистый бокал и изнывал от скуки. Когда он соглашался на эту работу, его предыдущий коллега разве что слюнями не захлёбывался, расписывая, как увлекательно каждый день разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми, сколько интересных историй он услышит, сколько всего узнает. А что в итоге? Один Джейк, чья жена ждала второго ребёнка, и который бегал от её капризов каждую неделю, жаловался, клялся развестись, а потом полз домой, целовать ноги и вымаливать прощение.

Он с тоской посмотрел на посетителя в дальнем конце стойки. Когда он пытался заговорить с ним, то получил в ответ колючий взгляд, и сразу стало ясно, что ловить там нечего. Скучный, злой, седой мужик. Бармен плюнул на правила и ушел в подсобку, там ловил вай-фай, и можно было писать свой великий роман. Замер, когда вошел новый гость, но тот покачал головой, показывая, что не будет ничего заказывать.

— Ты забыл шарф.

— О, прости, — Грег протянул руку, потом удивлённо посмотрел на шарф, который с полчаса назад снял с шеи и положил на стойку. — Наверное, с работы захватил. Завтра верну, надеюсь, никто не обидится.

— Завтра воскресенье, вернёшь в понедельник. Сколько мы тут уже не были? — Майкрофт оглянулся. — Смотри, тот стол опять пустует.

Он отпил из стакана Грега и едва не выплюнул обратно. Мальчишка-бармен явно не поскупился на лимон.

— Так что ты тут забыл? — спросил он, присаживаясь на соседний стул.

— А разве мы не здесь договорились встретиться?

— Здесь. — Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся, словно собственным мыслям. — Я перепутал. Пойдём, Роза будет злиться, если мы опоздаем.

— Ничего, главное, чтобы мой тёзка не разозлился. Ты знаешь, она на прошлой неделе прислал мне видео. Он уже начал ползать!

— Грег. Я смотрел это видео вместе с тобой. Все шесть раз. Пойдём, мы и правда опаздываем.

Во взгляде Грега мелькнула растерянность.

— Я, кажется, не взял подарок.

— Нет, ты попросил, чтобы его захватил я.

— И что бы я без тебя делал? — Грег спрыгнул со стула и быстро, немного небрежно намотал шарф. — Вот так проснусь однажды и собственное имя забуду.

— Грегори Лестрейд, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, — детектив-инспектор, не женат, недавно завёл очень шумного и крайне слюнявого щенка лабрадора, который обожает жевать секретные документы. Ровным счётом — ничего особенного.


End file.
